Little One (Sequel)
by Ai and August 19
Summary: Sequel of Little One by MademomasailleZ. BoiFang. GemFang. Child!Hali


**Dislcaimer: BoBoiBoy © Monsta**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC, AU, Modified Age, Child!Hali, Adult!Gempa, student**

**.**

**.**

**This is a sequel for "Little One" by MadamemosailleZ**

**Silahkan baca dulu fic itu ^^**

**.**

**.**

"Kapan kita ketemu Abang Fang lagi?"

Gempa menghela napas mendengar pertanyaan yag sama yang telah diulangi sebanyak lima kali seharian ini. "Kapan-kapan Hali." Jawaban yang sama juga selalu ia berikan.

Kening Halilintar yang saat ini ia gandeng berkerut, jelas tidak suka dengan jawaban tanpa kepastian yang diberikan sang ayah.

Gempa tersenyum lemah, seminggu telah berlalu semenjak ia menitipkan anaknya untuk dijaga sebentar kepada salah seorang mahasiswanya yang bernama Fang, dan semenjak itu pula tiada hari yang terlewat tanpa Halilintar menanyai kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan pemuda berkacamata itu.

Halilintar tampaknya amat menyukai Fang, hal yang langka sekali dia bisa terbuka dengan orang yang baru ditemui. Gempa tentu senang tapi ia tidak ingin mengganggu Fang, mahasiswa itu pasti punya kesibukan dan kegiatan sendiri, tak enak rasanya kalau meminta Fang untuk menemani Halilintar bermain jika pemuda tersebut punya janji bersama teman-temannya atau disibukkan oleh tugas kuliah.

Melirik ke sampingnya, Halilintar yang berjalan di sebelahnya melintasi halaman taman kanak-kanak, putranya itu membuang wajah masam. "Hali mau ikut Papa ke kampus, buat ketemu Abang Fang," sahutnya.

"Tidak bisa Hali."

"Kenapa nggak? Kan Hali udah selesai sekolahnya," bocah laki-laki itu menenggadah dengan mata menyipit.

"Karena Abang Fang pasti sibuk kuliah, kamu nggak boleh ganggu," jawab Gempa sedikit menegaskan.

Setelah mencapai parkiran, menuju mobil mereka yang diparkir, Gempa membuka pintu samping pengemudi. "Ayo masuk Hali, kita pulang."

Tidak ada sahutan. Gempa menoleh. "Ha—"

Ucapannya terputus dan ia mematung kaku di tempat. Putranya tersebut tidak ada di tempatnya berdiri sebemlumnya.

"Hali!" tiba-tiba rasa paniknya muncul, Gempa menolehkan kepala ke segala arah tapi. Ekspresinya cemas. Melangkahkan kaki sembari terus menyerukan nama anaknya.

"Hali!"

Langkah kakinya semakin dipercepat, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri setiap detik agar tidak melewatkan keberadaan putranya.

Akhirnya ia melihat putranya itu di tepi jalan. Awalnya ia bisa menarik napas lega, tapi matanya melebar oleh rasa panik kembali ketika Halilintar berlari ke seberang jalan—yang untungnya saat ini dalam keadaan sepi.

"Hali!" Gempa segera berlari menyusul. Khawatir jika bocah itu kecelakaan karena bermain-main di jalanan.

Fang membayar minumannya pada penjaga warung dan akan segera beranjak pergi saat sesuatu tiba-tiba memeluk sebelah kakinya. Fang menoleh ke bawah dan menemukan seorang anak laki-laki bermanik merah tersenyum tipis menatapnya.

"Hali?!"

"Abang Fang!" sapanya balik antusias.

"Halilintar!"

Fang mengangkat kembali wajahnya dan melihat salah seorang dosennya yang sedang terengah-engah. "Ya tuhan! Kenapa kau mendadak menghilang begitu?! Lalu kau juga sembarangan sekali menyeberang tadi!"

"Ah, siang Pak Gempa," sapa Fang sopan.

Gempa tertegun, baru menyadari keberadaan pemuda itu. "Ah, Fang."

Fang mengangguk. "Kenapa Bapak bisa ada di sini Pak?" tanyanya berbasa-basi.

"Saya baru saja menjemput Halilintar dari TKnya." Gempa mengedikkan kepala ke seberang jalan. Fang mengikuti arah pandangannya dan melihat memang ada sebuah taman kanak-kanak di seberang sana, heran sendiri kenapa ia tidak menyadari sedari tadi. Melirik ke bawah ia juga dapat melihat Halilintar yang memakai seragam berwarna biru seperti beberapa anak yang tampak keluar dari TK itu bersama orang tua mereka.

Wajah Fang memerah, merasa bodoh sendiri.

"Halilintar, ayo pulang sekarang," ucap Gempa pada anaknya.

Halilintar menggelengkan kepala. "Nggak, aku mau main sama Abang Fang," jawabnya cepat.

"Hali," dengan kening berkerut Gempa menarik tangan anaknya menjauh. "Jangan ganggu Abang Fang," nada suara sang Ayah menegas.

Halilintar kembali menggeleng kuat. "Aku sudah lama mau main sama Abang, Papa dali kemalen nggak mau ijinin!" tangan kecilnya menggenggam erat bahan celana panjang yang dikenakan Fang.

Menghela napas panjang, Gempa mengelus rambut anaknya. "Papa cuma nggak mau nanti kita malah mengganggu Abang Fang, Hali," ucapnya lembut berharap anaknya akan menurut.

"Nggak!" seru Halilintar keras kepala. "Papa bental lagi pelgi kelja, aku nggak mau sendili telus di lumah, bibi halus ngulusin lumah, lagian main sama bibi nggak seasyik sama Papa!"

Rasa bersalah menusuk hati Gempa mendengar ujaran anaknya. Kesibukannya sering membuat putranya kesepian di rumah.

Fang merasa sendu mendengar ucapan Halilintar, dia bisa merasakan betapa tidak enaknya anak itu harus ditinggal sendiri seharian, Fang juga merasa kalau anak itu tidak punya banyak teman yang seumuran dengannya.

Fang juga begitu, tapi dia tak pernah merasa terganggu dengan kesendiriannya. Buku biasanya menjadi teman pelariannya, tumpukan novel berbagai genre yang mampu membuat ia tersedot ke dimensi lain sehingga ia tidak merasa terlalu perlu memiliki banyak kesibukan sosial.

Tapi tentu saja tidak semua orang sepertinya, yang menjadikan kesendirian sebagai bagian kehidupannya, dan Fang duga, Halilintar adalah salah satu darinya.

Walaupun pada awal pertemuan anak itu begitu nakal dan dingin, tapi Fang bisa melihat Halilintar adalah anak yang baik.

"Abang mau kok nemenin Hali main," ucapnya lembut.

Halilintar menatapnya dengan mata lebar penuh rasa senang. Gempa juga ikut menatapnya terkejut. Fang menyadari dan cepat-cepat menambahkan.

"Yah itu juga kalau diizinin sama Papa kamu," sahutnya pelan, mendadak ragu jika Gempa memperbolehkan.

"Tapi Fang, apa kau tidak punya hal yang harus kau kerjakan hari ini? Jangan sampai malah kami mengusik kamu."

Fang menggeleng. "Tidak kok Pak, saya sedang kosong hari ini, jadi ya…" lanjutnya ragu, "Saya bisa menemani Hali seharian ini kalau Bapak tidak keberatan."

"Boleh ya Pa!" seru Halilintar kini beralih menatap sang Ayah. Gempa terlihat ragu sejenak sebelum mengangguk.

"Yeay!"

Fang tersenyum tipis melihat Halilintar begitu girang.

"Sekarang kita pulang, ayo."

Halilintar mengangguk, melepaskan pelukannya pada kaki Fang lalu menjulurkan tangan sambil menatap Fang dengan manik rubi besarnya. Fang segera paham, meletakkan tangan ke pinggang anak kecil itu lalu mengangkatnya ke dalam sebuah gendongan.

Gempa mengerutkan kening pertanda tidak setuju. "Hali, jangan merepotkan Abang Fang."

"Tidak apa kok Pak," sela Fang melihat Halilintar siap protes. Tidak perlu ada pertikaian ayah-anak yang akan mengundang perhatian, pikirnya.

Menghela napas menyerah, Gempa memilih untuk segera beranjak kembali ke tempat mobilnya terparkir. Fang mengekor di belakangnya.

Halilintar menolak keras untuk berpisah dengan Fang sehingga anak itu berakhir duduk di pangkuan Fang selama perjalanan. Fang hanya bisa tersenyum lemah, tidak mau mengecewakan anak kecil yang sudah menjadi favoritnya.

Perjalanan dari TK ke rumah Gempa hanya memakan waktu sepuluh menit. Fang mengamati rumah dengan gaya modern minimalis yang tetap bernuansa hangat.

"Hum, saya harus segera pergi ke kampus, tidak apakan kalau saya langsung berangkat?"

Fang mengangguk, "Tak apa pak, serahkan saja Halilintar pada saya."

Fang membuka sabuk pengaman dan keluar dengan hati-hati menjaga Halilintar yang masih belum mau lepas darinya.

"Dah Papa," lambai Halilintar begitu ayahnya berangkat. Kali ini Halilintar sudah mau Fang turunkan, ia menggandeng tangan Fang tak sabaran menuju rumahnya. Anak laki-laki itu begitu bersemangat karena pemuda yang seminggu ini ingin ia temui akan menemaninya seharian.

Fang tersenyum tipis melihat antusiasme Halilintar yang setengah menyeretnya.

Pintu dibukakan oleh seorang wanita paruh baya berwajah keibuan. "Oh, den Hali," sapanya pada Halilintar lalu matanya melirik Fang. "Dan siapa anak muda ini?" tanyanya dengan senyum ramah.

"Ini Abang Fang, dia nemenin Hali sehalian ini." Halilintar yang menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Wanita tua itu mengangguk. Kembali beralih tersenyum pada Fang yang merasa kikuk diperhatikan. "Nak Fang ya, nama Bibi Dewi, Bibi di sini yang ngebantu Den Gempa ngurus rumahnya, nah ayo masuk."

"Permisi," bisik Fang masuk.

"Bibi buatin minum dulu ya."

"Eh, nggak usah repot-repot Bi," sahut Fang cepat-cepat tapi wanita tua itu sudah berlalu.

Fang memperhatikan ruangan tamu rumah itu. Simpel dengan nuansa hitam putih. Sebuah frame foto yang tergeletak di rak gantung hitam yang menempel di dinding menarik perhatiannya.

Foto tersebut menampilkan Gempa memakai setelan jas hitam dan di sampingnya seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut bergelombang tengah tersenyum manis, gaun putih bersih membalut tubuhnya.

Mata merahnya memberitahu Fang bahwa wanita cantik itu merupakan ibu dari Halilintar.

Rasa penasaran menguar di benaknya mengenai keberadaan ibu Halilintar.

"Itu Mama, cantik ya."

Fang melonjak kaget saat ucapan Halilintar membuyarkan ia dari lamunan. Ia menunduk menatap Halilintar yang tersenyum tipis.

"Hm… Hali…" sahut Fang ragu. "Mama kamu…"

"Udah pelgi, ke langit jadi bidadali," ucap Hali seakan tahu apa yang ingin ditanyakan Fang.

Fang membuka mulut namun segera menutupnya kembali, salahkan kemampuannya yang buruk dalam bersosialisasi, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk mengekspresikan sebuah empati pada suasana begini.

"Maaf …" Fang hanya bisa membisikkan pelan satu kata.

Halilintar menggeleng. "Nggak pellu kok, kata Papa, Mama sekalang udah senang, dan dia tetep jagain Hali," Halilintar memberikan satu cengiran tipis. Fang membalasnya juga dengan senyum tulus. Ah, anak ini semakin merebut hatinya untuk disayang.

"Lagipula, Hali kan sekalang ada Abang Fang. Hali suka Abang Fang."

Fang tertawa kecil. Ucapan itu bagai pujian yang menyenangkan.

"Abang Fang bisa jadi Mama balu Hali."

Fang membeku. Otaknya mencerna pelan kata demi kata yang barusan Halilintar lontarkan.

Dia?

Fang?

Mama baru?

"_EEEHH?!"_

.

.

A/N:

Jadi setelah sekian lama mendapatkan izin untuk membuat sekuel ini dari Zee-san, aku publish juga.

Tapi maaf ya kalau bakalan ngaret karena aku punya banyak fanfic yang masih belum tamat :'v


End file.
